Eryhytosophates
'Eryhytosophates '''are a hyper-proteinous form of divergent biota not classified as any fauna, flora, or other biota found on Huayalo. Only endemic to the strange Sigakasufian habitat at the southern reaches of Denke, this biota sparks interest in many visitors to the habitat. Its thick vascular central root is teal-blue in color, and this color is theorized by many of Huayalo's scientists to represent a convergent evolution of coagulative proteins with a similar function to cyanobacteria in the oceans. Composition General These gigantic protein structures are composed of several different animo acids and blue-green collagenous fibers linked together, the latter creating the significant teal-blue color that is regularly seen by observers. These collagenous fibers are themselves processed by a basic multicellular lifeform known as ''blasts ''not known to the general biotic record. These ''blasts are apparently anaerobic in function and do not depend on oxygen for survival. Since the lower atmosphere is primarily oxygen, these ''blasts ''and general internal structure are protected by a plasma-like fiber material, similar to the epimysium of muscle fibers in humans. The bottom-most portion consists of red fleshy material similar to smooth proteins similar to the intestinal muscle of humans. This portion consists of circular rings, similar to those of an octopus, that attach themselves to the ground and "suck" out nitrogen-based bacteria for fuel. It is still unknown of the exact composition of proteinous compounds, regarding the fleshy material. The top, magenta-colored platform also consists of the same red fleshy material lined with a horizontally-leveled array of black, plasma lines, each a vertical meter apart. From various observations and studies, these black plasma structures are responsible for absorbing carbon as fuel and re-oxygenating the atmosphere. Again, these lines' compositions are relatively unknown as well. Smell, taste, touch Eryhytosophates are stated to smell like mixture of burnt wood and raw wild boar, likely due to their proteinous composition. One of the founders of Bihep has been able to cut a piece of an eryhytosophate and cook it; "It has an impossibly gummy texture and does not retain any of its original smell when cooked", he stated. So far, no records of its raw taste have been mentioned. Touch is mentioned to be similar to the gelatinous tendons of freshly-killed boar. Function An eryhytosophate is basically one giant fibrous muscle, which consists of different anaerobic fibrous proteins collaborating together to create oxygen in Huayalo's atmosphere, along with flora and cyanobacteria. These biotic lifeforms feed off of both CO2 and nitrifying bacteria, digests them and sends the energy to the magenta-colored platform. The platform then "exhales" the oxygen back into the atmosphere and makes a sound similar to that of a low-tone subwoofer when doing so. Similar to the diaphragm of a human, the platform acts as a membrane that rises up during exhalation and tucks in during inhalation. Eryhytosophates are ''incredibly efficient ''in their capacity to oxygenate the atmosphere, even "exhaling" an excess amount of oxygen at times and rivaling cyanobacteria in atmospheric oxygenation rates. Vlad wanted to offset the growing atmospheric CO2 rates by introducing eryhytosophates near Hokiji, but was unsure of whether or not they would adapt, become an invasive species, and various other reasons.Category:Biota (native)